


Saudade

by queenziaph



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenziaph/pseuds/queenziaph
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is missing.His boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke is devastated by this discovery. How could somethings so strange happen to someone like Naruto? Desperate to find out what happened to his love, Sasuke confides in his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, Chief of the Hidden Leaf Police Force.This story follows Sasuke as he tries to cope with his loss, and with Itachi finding out that sometimes secrets shouldn't be revealed





	1. Chapter 1

If Sasuke had to describe Uzumaki Naruto in one word, it would be beautiful.

From the deep blue of his eyes, to his sun blond hair and sunkissed skin. How his eyes crinkled when he gave you his signature smile, and the few freckles that dotted his cheeks. Also, to top it off, Naruto had the happy-go-lucky personality that drew everyone to him. Everyone loved Uzumaki Naruto, whether that love was platonic or romantic.

Sasuke Uchiha frequently thought about this, closing his eyes and visualizing the perfection that was his boyfriend. He loved to think about swimming in Naruto's eyes, and charting the stars in his freckles. It was an obsession, he was positive. Not that he was complaining.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, often teased Sasuke in about his infatuation with Naruto. He was always telling him that he'll take him to see a psychiatrist, that it wasn't normal. Sasuke always always wondered if it was really a joke, and if Itachi really meant it.

Currently, Sasuke was in English class, doodling in his journal, and thinking about a basketball game he has coming up. Kiba Inuzuka, the guy who sat next to him, kept nudging him for answers to the worksheet he didn't finish, but Sasuke ignored him. Sasuke's eyes wandered to Naruto's seat, which was empty.

Sasuke blinked, he hadn't noticed his seat was empty. He swore he saw Naruto walk in today, he wouldn't miss the blond haired boys entrance. But he couldn't dwell on it, Mr. Kakashi was calling on him to answer a question about Shakespeare.

「Saudade」

  
It was after school now, and Sasuke still hasn't seen Naruto. He had asked Mr. Kakashi about it, but he said that he left saying he wasn't feeling good. Sasuke nodded, not really there. _Naruto would've told him if he wasn't feeling well._

He leaned against the wall of Hidden Leaf Academy, staring at the sky. It's red-orange hue reminded Sasuke of Mrs. Uzumaki's striking red hair, and Naruto's favorite color. It was an obnoxious color, in Sasuke's opinion, and it didn't help that the boy had nearly _everything_ in orange.

Sasuke had called Naruto three times, and texted him four times that amount. He called his parents, but they thought he was at school. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped when they said that.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and thought hard. _He's probably skipping. You're overreacting._ Sasuke sighed, it wasn't the first time Naruto had skipped, and it _did_ feel like Sasuke was overreacting.

Sasuke straightened his back and walked home. He would scold Naruto for this later.

「Saudade」

Sasuke strolled into his home and threw his backpack onto the couch. Itachi, who was sleeping on said couch, shot up, ready to attack whoever it was stupid enough to rob his home.

His eyes landed on Sasuke, and fell back onto the couch with a breathy 'really?'

Itachi worked as a detective for their father's department, the Hidden Leaf Police Department. Currently, Itachi was lounging around the house on one of his rare days off. Most likely, he just got chewed off by Fugaku about writing up his reports late.

Sasuke scoffed and walked into the kitchen to pour him a bowl of cereal. He didn't want to mess with his brother right now, with him being so tired, so he took his bowl of cereal and went up to his room.

Sasuke didn't have any homework today, nor any projects to finish. So he just sat on his bed, watching TV and munching on Frosted Flakes. His favorite show, The Amazing World of Gumball, wasn't on, so he checked his phone. No notifications.

He turned the TV off, and sat his bowl on his bed side table. Sasuke sat back on his headboard, staring at his phone. Should he call Naruto? He should be home by now, but he hasn't answered any of Sasuke's texts. Naruto's skipped before (who hasn't?), but this wasn't like him. He would've answered by now.

Was he ignoring Sasuke? Did something happen? Did Sasuke do something wrong? These thoughts ran through Sasuke's head, and his heart grew heavy with worry. Sasuke sighed and turned his phone off. He would ask Naruto about it tomorrow.

Sasuke turned his room light off and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto has been missing for 3 weeks.

No one has seen him. Not at school, not at home, and most shockingly, not at his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen.

Since Naruto comes from a high end family and his father is the current mayor of the city, police where on it immediately.

Notices were put out, and after 24 hours he became a missing person. But since it wasn't a murder, Itachi couldn't do much about it, which to Sasuke was bitter-sweet.

Sasuke's mind ran wild with fear and worst case scenarios. Did someone take Naruto? If so, who? Was he okay? _Was he dead?_

Upon the the realization that Naruto could, in fact be dead, Sasuke shook with fright. His love couldn't be gone, the world wouldn't be so cruel. He immediately pushed the thought from his head.

He turned the TV on and surfed the channels, not really paying attention. He hasn't called Mrs. Uzumaki in a while. He knows he should, but with Naruto missing, he figured she had more than enough on her plate than to be dealing with him.

He should call Sakura. She was probably having a hard time with this too, with her she's knowing Naruto as long as Sasuke has.

Sakura Haruno is Naruto and Sasuke's childhood friend, and a medical guru. For as long as Sasuke has known her she's always had her hair dyed pink, a great contrast to her green eyes. But after she confessed her love to Sasuke, they had grown apart, despite Naruto's attempts to get them to reconnect.

Naruto had the tendency to be overly optimistic, in contrast to Sasuke who was a certified pessimist. Sasuke is grateful for it though, there was plenty of times where Naruto comforted him during his worst days. It amazed Sasuke how easily the scent of basil and honey could calm him down.

He sat the remote on the dresser, and picked up his gold colored phone. Naruto has a black colored phone, he said it reminded him of Sasuke (Itachi cringed when he heard this). It took him a while to notice his phone was vibrating, but it took him longer to process the name on the caller ID.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke stared at the Caller ID, startled. Upon realization of what the name said, his heart nearly jumped into his throat. Sasuke immediately silde the green button on his phone, putting up to his ear.

"Naruto?" He pushed a steady breath, it was silent. Why wasn't he answering? Sasuke listened closer, and heard labored breathing and what sounded like someone-- _talking?_

The line went dead.

Sasuke stood frozen in his room, staring at the wall with his phone still up to his ear. That was Naruto, he was sure of it. Who was talking? Why did he hang up? Sasuke called him back once, then twice, then twenty times. Sasuke began to get frustrated. Didn't Naruto understand how worried everyone is? How worried Sasuke is?

Sasuke began to wonder if this was all a sick joke that someone was playing on him, just to see how he'd react, just to toy with him.

Sasuke took the phone from his ear and stared at the screen. Naruto's name stared back at him, taunting him. He threw his phone at the wall, hoping it broke. He crouched in a corner of his room, and cried. He took fist fulls of his black hair, and screamed. Itachi was at work right now, so he screamed even louder.

He hoped wherever he was, Naruto heard him. He hoped that he would come out of wherever he was hiding and comfort Sasuke like he has so many times before. But Naruto never showed up, and Sasuke's voice gave out.

God, he hoped someone was toying with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shoter than the rest, I'm so sorry!!

Itachi's pen glided across the paper, signing his signature for what felt like the one millionth time that day.

He looked up at the clock-- 11:30 pm. Itachi sighed in relief, and tossed the paper to the side. No more paper signing. He slid out of his chair and put on his jacket, readying to leave.

The Hidden Leaf Police Department was more of a business than a department. Creaky chairs and plastic cups were replaced with shining rolling chairs and regularly polished mugs, and the feel of a normal police department-- the feel of both fear and safety-- was gone, replaced with the washed out feeling of a corporate building. Itachi despised it.

Itachi sighed and opened the door, but his desk phone rang. Itachi closed the door, making his way to his desk and answered his phone.

"Hey, Uchiha!" A cheery voice shouted from the phone. Itachi rolled his eyes, but he couldn't fight the small smile off of his face.

"You do know your an Uchiha too, Shisui?" Itachi questioned, amused by his childhood friend. "Why'd you call? I was just about to leave."

"Sorry man, but Fugaku called for you. He said you weren't answering your phone, so I called," there was a rustle in the background." Anyway, he wants you immediately, apparently you got assigned to a new case."

Itachi groaned in annoyance. He Father was working him to the brim. Couldn't he get just a little favoritism? "Ugh, damn it." He checked the time again-- 11:40. "Okay, I gotta go. Thanks Shisui."

"No problem. Don't worry, I'll sleep enough for the both of us." He chuckled,"Alright. Night, 'Tachi"

He hung up, and Itachi planted his head on his desk. The last thing he wanted was a new case. What poor person was murdered today?

「saudade」

Itachi made his way to the elevator on his floor, going to his father's office. He had realized that he would probably be home later than usual, so he texted Sasuke to let him know; he didn't want him to worry, with Naruto being missing and all. He sent a brief text, pressing the button for the 10th floor. 

Exiting the elevator, Itachi meanders down the corridor, bowing to colleagues as he went. Giving a firm knock on his father's office door, he quickly slipped inside.

When Itachi saw Fugaku with his face in his hands and hunched over his desk, he quirked an eyebrow. Upon realizing Itachi's entrance, he took upon his familiar stance and straightened his face. 

He didn't look Itachi in the eye when he threw the manilla case folder at him. He stared at the wall and said:

"Break it to Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was lying in his bed, curled into himself when his phone vibrated. He picked it up, swiping his finger across the screen to unlock it. It was Itachi, telling him he'd be home later than usual.

The teen sighed and sat up in his bed. His throat was raw, so he went to the kitchen to make himself some warm tea. Despite him sleeping the majority of the day, he was still tired and full of sorrow.

After he made his tea, he sat at the dining table scrolling through his phone, looking for something to take his mind off of everything. But somehow he found himself scrolling through missing persons sites, so he shut his phone off. He would rather stare at the bare, gray wall.

He finished the tea and stared at the wall some more, trying to get lost in thought. But he felt tired again, so he walked upstairs to his room and fell asleep.

「Saudade」  


  


Sasuke was awoken by a faint knock on his room door. He slowly pried his eyes open, revealing the person who knocked, Itachi.  


  


Sasuke groaned in annoyance, turning over to face away from the door.  


  


"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was unusually gentle, but Sasuke ignored him. "It's morning, and I made breakfast. Come down and eat." Itachi paused and and then gave a strained sigh."I need to talk to you also." With that, Itachi left downstairs, probably to tend to the breakfast he made.  


  


Sasuke stayed in bed for a bit longer, then got up. It wasn't often his brother made breakfast, after all.  


  


He walked downstairs and inhaled, the scent of bacon filling his nostrils. The scent gave him a strong feeling of nostalgia of when he was younger, and woke up everyday to his mother's wonderous cooking.  


  


Itachi took after their mother in that aspect; he was always sweet and understanding, and made mouth-watering dishes. Sasuke, however, took after his father with his cold demeanor and cooking that even bacteria would stay away from.  


  


A small smile rose on Sasuke's face at the thought of his mother. She had passed away two years after Sasuke had moved in with Itachi, and everyone was devastated. Such a prominent figure was gone, and it resounded everywhere Sasuke had went. Itachi was closed off from him too, most likely because he didn't want Sasuke to see his grief.  


  


Sasuke walked into the dining room to see his food already there, steaming and looking delectable. Itachi was already seated, staring at the table. At first glance he looked like he was waiting for Sasuke. Upon further inspection, Sasuke realized that the was not staring at the table, he was reading a manilla folder.  


  


Sasuke sat down, alerting Itachi of his presence. Itachi closed the folder, and smiled at Sasuke. It was the fakest smile Sasuke has ever seen.  


  


"Sorry I woke you up so early, I wanted to talk to you before I went to work." Itachi spoke gently," It's very important."  


  


Sasuke raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. What's so important that Itachi had to wake him up at _five-thirty in the morning?_  


  


Itachi sighed, picking up his fork. "Your food is gonna get cold, Little Brother."  


  


Sasuke scoffed at the sudden topic change, but started eating anyway. They ate in silence for what seemed like forever, until Itachi spoke again.  


  


"I got put on a new case."  


  


Sasuke looked up, eager to hear more. His brother rarely talked to him about work, _his_ work. "Really? Is that good?" He asked, lifting his cup of orange juice up for a drink.  


  


Itachi gave a hollow chuckle, "I guess not," His face fell," But this particular case is personal."  


  


Sasuke sat his cup down. "Personal? What do you mean?" Itachi had Sasuke's full attention now.  


  


Itachi sat up and looked Sasuke in the eye. At this moment, he was frustrated at his father for pushing this off on him.  


  


"It's about Naruto."  
  


  



	5. Not a Chapter!

Hi! 

I just wanted to post to let you know that I'm still alive. I'm currently rewriting this before I proceed to upload more chapters, so please be patient. I know you've been waiting for a really long time, but please wait a while longer.

Thank You!


End file.
